1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, as portable wireless devices, such as video cameras, mobile phones, and portable computers, are being made more lightweight and highly functionalized, secondary batteries used for their driving power sources are being actively developed. For example, such secondary batteries can include nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, nickel-zinc batteries, and lithium ion batteries. Among these, lithium ion secondary batteries may be rechargeable, miniaturized, and have maximized capacity. Thus, lithium ion secondary batteries are widely used in high tech electronic device fields because they have high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.
The lithium ion secondary batteries may be manufactured in a battery pack configuration. A battery pack may include a battery cell, a circuit module, and a cover. The battery cell may include an electrode assembly, including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator, a can receiving the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly sealing the can. The circuit module may include a protective circuit module (PCM) and be coupled to the battery cell, and the cover may cover the circuit module.